


Lacrimosa [fanvid] (Apashe)

by arestlesswind



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: What's suitably badass/emo enough for Castlevania? An electronica remix of Mozart, of course  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 10





	Lacrimosa [fanvid] (Apashe)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube direct link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UmgLe4txXE


End file.
